


Modelo Xiao Lu

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: El modelo Xiao Lu tiene los ojos más bonitos del mercado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	Modelo Xiao Lu

El modelo Xiao Lu tiene los ojos más bonitos del mercado, la dulzura de un amante en las manos y la sonrisa delicada de una muñeca. El mejor robot de la época, perfecto. Es un prototipo diseñado para el amor, y cuando Baekhyun le pasa los dedos por la frente para apartarle el flequillo, sonríe porque su piel irradia calor, no es fría y lisa, sino que tiene la textura real de la piel humana, los poros e incluso alguna imperfección, y Baekhyun no puede dejar de pensar que es y será su mejor trabajo, un milagro hecho a mano por el hombre (por él, Byun Baekhyun, que pasará a los anales de la historia), insuperable porque es imposible, es imposible superar la perfección.  
  
Le llama Luhan como el fundador de los estudios sobre los medios (según le cuenta Junmyeon), y al principio, cuando lo enciende por primera vez, es como un niño pequeño. A pesar de saber todo lo que necesita, a pesar de tener la mente de un ordenador capaz de resolver ecuaciones de medidas estratosféricas con las que la mente humana ni siquiera sueña, le sigue como un perrito faldero, a todas partes, los ojos atentos y sorprendidos y cálidos. Sus primeras palabras son extrañas, como si la máquina estuviera aún encendiéndose, preparándose para una vida entera funcionando, calentándose poco a poco, pero Luhan sonríe y le coloca una mano en la mejilla, se la acaricia con los dedos, y al corazón de Baekhyun, que bombea acelerado, se le olvida que es un robot, que ha nacido de tornillos y cables y chips. "Gracias" le dice en un coreano perfecto, gracias por darme la vida.  
  
Luhan es extraño y curioso y, para sorpresa del propio Baekhyun, tiene manías como un ser humano, como doblar las camisetas de una forma concreta y metódica. Hay cosas que le irritan de él, también, como que nunca se contradice, y que cuando se enfada con él no le grite, sino que intente buscar una respuesta lógica a todo en vez de dejarle quejarse hasta que Baekhyun le dice crueldades y algo reacciona en él, porque los ojos le brillan y parece que va a llorar, y no puede soportarlo, su perfecto Luhan destrozado de esa manera. Es como convivir con una persona, con sus más y sus menos, y cada día le sorprende con algo nuevo, cada día le enamora más y Baekhyun no se da cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, hasta que Luhan le besa con delicadeza, con tanta suavidad y tanto amor que es imposible, es imposible que solo sea una máquina sin alma porque le besa como si le necesitara, como si le quisiera tanto que doliera, y enreda sus manos en su pelo. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Luhan es perfecto y lo quiere solo para él, egoísta, no puede reproducirlo y venderlo para que otros disfruten de esto, para que otros sientan su calor.  
  
Luhan es suyo y de nadie más.


End file.
